El problema de Itachi
by RukiaU
Summary: Itachi tiene un problema: es incapaz de alcanzar el orgasmo. Con Kisame como terapeuta, intentará descubrir la causa de sus dificultades, o, al menos, a la persona que le pueda ayudar a solucionarlas. [yaoi, lemon, Itachi x varios]


**DISCLAIMER: **Ni Itachi ni el resto de personajes de Naruto me pertenecen. Ellos se lo pierden.

**RESUMEN:** Itachi tiene un problema: es incapaz de alcanzar el orgasmo. Con Kisame como terapeuta, intentará descubrir la causa de sus dificultades, o, al menos, a la persona que le pueda ayudar a solucionarlas.

**AVISO:** Yaoi, lemons (en plural; sí, Ma, por eso pregunté lo de "cuántos" XD)

**N/A:** Una tarde de finales de junio estaba aburrida y le dije a Ma-chan: "Quiero escribir un fic, pero no sé de qué". Y ella me dijo: "Haz un fic con lemon en el que Itachi no pueda llegar al orgasmo y Kisame sea su sexólogo". ¡Y luego me llama pervertida a mí!. Ah, además no puede haber sasunaru ni itasasu (Ma es cruel), aunque todo lo demás está permitido (aunque un poquito de sasunaru... quién sabe...XDD).

Así que aquí está... yaoi, aunque quizás haya het en el segundo capítulo, pero poco. Y las parejas... Itachi x mucha gente (XD) ¿Quién conseguirá resolver su problema? Tendréis que leer para descubrirlo... :p

Le dedico el fic a Ma, claro :D

Reviews!!

* * *

**El problema de Itachi**

****

- ¿Me puedes recordar por qué te estoy contando esto?

- Tu problema - recordó Kisame, mirando significativamente hacia el regazo de su compañero de Akatsuki.

Itachi suspiró. Sabía que no había sido una buena idea acudir a él. Al menos podía estar seguro de que no contaría nada, porque entonces Itachi podría olvidar guardar en secreto aquello que vio hacer a Kisame, Deidara y Sasori con un poco de arcilla, una marioneta parecida al Líder, cucharas y mucha imaginación. Sin embargo, no estaba satisfecho con los resultados de su supuesta "terapia" con Kisame. Un cursillo intensivo de dos fines de semana no le convertía en un sexólogo cualificado, dijeran lo que dijeran los demás.

- Itachi - lo llamó el otro. Itachi levantó la cabeza y lo miró. - Decías que con Tobi tampoco lo conseguiste.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y bien?. ¿Cómo fue?

Itachi lo miró con odio, pero a pesar de todo decidió hablar.

- No había encontrado a nadie a quien matar ese día y estaba bastante aburrido, así que pensaba sacar una de las bolsas de sangre de debajo de mi cama e ir a jugar con Hidan, pero entonces vi a Tobi. Estaba ahí, durmiendo en el sofá del salón, y no pude evitarlo.

- Lo intentaste violar.

- Si lo hace un Uchiha no es violación - contestó Itachi casi de forma automática - y yo tampoco usaría la palabra "intentar". - Kisame hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que continuara - Bueno, el caso es que entré en el salón, desnudo...

- ¿Desnudo?

- Estaba _muy _aburrido, tenía prisa.

- Ah.

- Y me encontré con Tobi, así que lo desnudé a él también y decidí ayudarle a que no muriera virgen.

- Sí, es una manera de decirlo.

- Pero volvió a ocurrir.

- ¿No conseguiste llegar al orgasmo _otra vez_?

- Sí - dijo Itachi, en el tono que usaría para responder a alguien que le hubiera preguntado si quería más azúcar en el café.

- ¿Y qué dijo Tobi? - preguntó Kisame a su vez

- ¿Tobi? No creo que se diera cuenta. Cuando se despertó ya me había ido.

Kisame lo miró muy serio.

- ¿Quieres decir que Tobi estuvo dormido durante todo ese tiempo?

Itachi asintió

- Es joven y necesita descansar para que sus huesos crezcan.

Kisame lo miró con preocupación.

- Por eso ha pedido al líder que alguien vigile su habitación por las noches para que no le ataque el hombre del saco otra vez.

- Vamos, no es para tanto. Hacía unos ruiditos muy graciosos, estoy seguro de que le gustaba.

- Ya.

- Además, no es mi culpa que esas pastillas azules que toma le den sueño.

- Claro

- A mí no me hubiera importado esperar unos minutos, pero imagina que se despierta y no quiere hacerlo.

- Sí

- La verdad es que no sé cómo no se despertó. Fueron cinco minutos muy intensos.

- ¿Cinco minutos, dices?

- Sí

Kisame carraspeó.

- Sabes, quizás necesites algo más de tiempo.

- ¿Por qué? A él no le hizo falta, y ni siquiera estaba consciente.

La extraña mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Kisame incomodó a Itachi un poco, pero los Uchihas no muestran esas cosas, así que continuó con su expresión impasible de siempre.

- Será mejor que dejemos el asunto y vayamos al origen del problema - Itachi asintió, y Kisame sacó un cuaderno del interior de su capa y empezó a pasar las hojas.

Tras comprobar que el problema de Itachi no se debía a factores físicos - e Itachi no quería rememorar lo que había tenido que hacer para comprobarlo -, lo único que les quedaba por explorar eran sus posibles causas psicológicas, lo que les había llevado a revisar cada momento de la vida del Uchiha, incluso asuntos que a él le hubiera gustado mantener en privado. Lo que Itachi y su osito hacían en la intimidad de su habitación era algo que prefería que no fuera de dominio público.

Kisame llegó a la hoja que buscaba, y leyó las últimas anotaciones.

- La semana pasada estuvimos hablando de cómo asesinaste a tu familia - Itachi asintió de nuevo. - ¿Hay algo más que quieras comentar sobre el asunto?

- No - Itachi se movió en el asiento, buscando una posición más confortable.

La matanza de su clan... definitivamente, no había habido nada sexual en eso. Bueno, casi. La sangre siempre le había excitado un poco, pero eso era algo normal en Akatsuki. Al menos él no tenía sueños eróticos con tiburones, plantas carnívoras, o ambos tipos de seres intentando procrear entre sí, como Kakuzu soñó una vez. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de tan felices acontecimientos había traído otro tipo de pensamientos a su cabeza. Algo de lo que no hablaría a Kisame, porque estaba seguro de que no tenía nada que ver con el problema.

Kisame alzó una ceja.

- ¿Estás seguro?

Itachi lo miró con recelo. El otro casi parecía leerle la mente.

Los dos Akatsukis se miraron. Itachi pensó en fulminar a Kisame con su Sharingan, pero entonces los demás le obligarían a hablar de sus problemas con Kakuzu, y seguro que éste le intentaría cobrar.

- Anoche soñé con Sasuke - reconoció, tras unos segundos de lucha interior. Kisame lo miró con interés.

- ¿Qué ocurría?

- Él me mataba

- Lo de costumbre

- Sí.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un momento.

- Soñar con la muerte suele significar problemas de salud

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Itachi, alzando una ceja

- O que necesitas un cambio de vida - continuó Kisame, ignorándolo.

- Hn

- ¿Piensas mucho en tu hermano?

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

- Lo normal, supongo.

- ¿Cuanto es_ lo normal_?

Itachi miró a Kisame, frunciendo el ceño. Bueno, no; lo hubiera fruncido si fuera un humano normal, pero los Uchiha no hacen esas cosas. Simplemente lo miró.

La siguiente pregunta confirmó a Itachi que Kisame sólo lo ayudaba para enterarse de sus fantasías sexuales y luego vender la exclusiva a las revistas del corazón.

- ¿Piensas en él cuando.. lo haces?

- No - negó Itachi. Kisame no parecía conforme.

- ¿De verdad?

- No _así. _

- Ah. ¿Entonces_ cómo _piensas en él?

- No lo sé... sólo me acuerdo de él. Eso es todo.

Kisame pestañeó.

- El sexo hace que te acuerdes de tu hermano

- Sí.

Kisame se quedó pensativo.

- ¿Has pensado en consultar con un profesional?

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

- No me gusta pagar por esas cosas. Se supone que sólo se debe hacer por amor. Y para aliviar estrés. Y si te aburres. Y si tus compañeros escondieron tu osito y te sientes solo por la noche. Aunque una vez Zetsu y yo encontramos un sitio en el que, por muy poco dinero, te...

- Me refería a un psicólogo.

- Eh...sí, sí, yo también.

Kisame lo miraba raro otra vez. ¿Por qué lo miraba raro? A Itachi no le gustaba que le miraran raro. La única mirada que apreciaba de verdad en los ojos de otro ser humano era una de puro terror.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Sasuke con todo esto? - preguntó Itachi, intentado cambiar de tema. Kisame debía de estar extrañado de verlo tan colaborador de repente, pero no dijo nada.

- No lo sé. ¿Sasuke te excita?

Itachi reflexionó durante unos segundos.

- No - contestó con sinceridad.

- ¿Por qué no? - Itachi lo miró confuso.

- ¿Debería excitarme al pensar en mi hermano pequeño?

- Si tu hermano es Sasuke, sí - explicó Kisame. Itachi lo miró, suspicaz, recordando la inmensa cantidad de galletas de coco que Kisame había estado preparando últimamente. ¿Y si se las enviaba a Sasuke para intentar ganar su corazón? Itachi aún recordaba la expresión de Kisame la última vez que se encontraron con su hermano. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto. Kisame era demasiado feo para pertenecer a su clan. ¿Y si conseguía reproducirse con Sasuke y las nuevas generaciones del clan Uchiha tenían escamas? Más tarde, decidió, se ocuparía de eso.

- Pues no me excita - repitió, molesto por el comentario.

- ¿Y entonces por qué piensas en él durante el sexo?

- ¡No lo sé! - Kisame lo miró pensativo.

- Hay algo que aún no hemos probado.

- ¿El qué?

Itachi lo miró desconcertado, pero no tardó en comprender a qué se refería Kisame cuando éste se levantó y se acercó a él.

- ¡No! - exclamó, mientras el otro se arrodillaba enfrente suyo.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Kisame, separándole las piernas y retirando su capa con un gesto enérgico.

Itachi no había elegido un buen día para no llevar ropa interior.

- ¡Por que... sería raro! - protestó, mientras intentaba apartarlo a manotazos, debatiéndose entre el deseo y el terror. No podía... ¿no podía? No, se dijo a sí mismo. Era Kisame, después de todo. No podía hacer algo así con él sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias. ¿Y si le mordía?

Cuando, tras un forcejeo, Kisame consiguió desnudar la parte inferior del cuerpo del Uchiha, Itachi intentó rezar al primer dios que se le viniera a la cabeza, pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que rezarse a sí mismo era una estupidez,, y sólo se limitó a desear con todas sus fuerzas que Kisame no tuviera tres filas de dientes como los tiburones, y, en el caso de que fuera así, que tuviera mucho _mucho_ cuidado.

Itachi olvidó inmediatamente su preocupación cuando una lengua empezó a recorrer su miembro desde la base hasta la cabeza. Incapaz de impedir lo inevitable, no pudo hacer más que echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir. Le pareció oír la risa de Kisame, muy muy lejos, pero ni siquiera le prestó atención. "Quizás lo logre esta vez", pensó, mientras sentía cómo unos labios se cerraban en torno a su pene, y algo duro rozaba con cuidado si sensible piel. De repente, lo de los dientes no le parecía una idea tan mala. Nada mala, de hecho. Casi sin querer, llevó las manos a la cabeza de Kisame, obligándole a introducir aún más de Itachi en su boca.

Itachi cerró los ojos. Esto estaba siendo mejor que lo de Tobi. Tobi había estado un poco callado, aunque al menos le había dejado hacer lo que quisiera con él. Itachi tenía experiencia en asaltar a gente dormida, y sabía que generalmente no oponían mucha resistencia, al menos hasta que se despertaban, y entonces se daban cuenta de que quien los estaba tocando era el maravilloso Itachi y accedía voluntariamente a todo lo que éste quisiera.

Bueno, casi. Algunas personas tardaban un poco en darse cuenta de que era _voluntariamente_, pero al final todos lo comprendían. Aunque a veces era algo frustrante; la última vez que fueron a Konoha a una misión había atrapado con su sharingan al amigo rubio de su hermano y había pasado lo que parecía una eternidad intentando convencerle de que el resto de la humanidad había muerto y era absolutamente necesario que ambos corrieran al hotel más cercano y empezaran a repoblar el planeta. El otro, sin embargo, había mandado a una especie de zorro mental gigante a atacarlo, y luego le había intentado explicar por qué era imposible que ambos procrearan. Itachi se había marchado muy enfadado. Esa excusa siempre había funcionado en el pasado, pero esa manía de llevar a los niños al colegio y todo eso de la educación sexual le estaba costando más de un rato de diversión.

Ya le dijo a sus padres que no mandaran a su hermano a la academia, que en esos sitios no se aprende nada bueno, pero nada, no le hicieron caso. Ni siquiera cuando Itachi mató a todo adulto responsable de la educación de su hermano consiguió evitar que éste fuera al colegio por su cuenta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan responsable en vez de comportarse como un niño normal y aprovechar el trauma para faltar un montón a clase? Pero Sasuke... no. Itachi se obligó a sí mismo a concentrarse en lo que Kisame le estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo iba a llegar al orgasmo si no dejaba de pensar en otras cosas? Itachi miró hacia abajo. _Kisame_. No, Kisame por sí mismo no le excitaba. Si no tenía cuidado, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos, dentro de poco también tendría problemas de impotencia. Nadie podía mantenerse _en buena forma _mientras pensaba en Kisame.

A ver, a ver. Concentración. El calor. Su lengua. Sí. Eso. Así.

Itachi gimió cuando los músculos de la garganta de Kisame se cerraron en torno a su miembro. Si al menos fuera capaz de dejar de pensar en otras cosas, estaba seguro de que lo lograría. Tampoco era tan difícil. Había gente que alcanzaba el orgasmo sólo con saber que Itachi había pisado la misma habitación en la que se encontraban. ¿Por qué a él le resultaba tan difícil? Lo había probado todo, pero nada. Ni siquiera viéndose a sí mismo desnudo había conseguido su objetivo. Lo de la masturbación tampoco había funcionado. Tampoco su osito, que en los viejos tiempos le había resultado tan útil para aliviar estrés, le había servido de nada. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él? Se supone que era un Uchiha; el hermano mayor, el más listo, el más hábil. Seguro que a Sasuke no le pasaban esas cosas. Sasuke lo tenía todo. Debería ser Itachi el que estuviera viviendo en la mansión Uchiha. ¿No era él el primogénito? Un par de asesinatos no justificaban que lo desheredaran. Por lo que al resto del mundo respectaba, el verdadero asesino hubiera podido ser Sasuke. Sí. Itachi podría ser sólo una víctima. Pero¿alguien había consolado a Itachi por la muerte de sus padres, aparte de su osito? Nadie. Encima Itachi había tenido que irse, como si fuera su culpa que sus parientes merecieran morir. ¿Y quién se había quedado en Konoha disfrutando de la casa de 32 habitaciones, el jacuzzi y la piscina climatizada? Sasuke. Itachi asesinaba a su clan para que su hermano aprovechara la experiencia y se enriqueciera moralmente fuera de las exigencias del sistema, y así era como se lo pagaba. Sasuke ni siquiera había intentado matarle durante el último mes. ¿Estaría olvidándose de Itachi? No, nadie olvidaba a Itachi. Pronto, iría y se aseguraría de que... ¡No! tenía que concentrarse. Dejar de pensar en Sasuke, y centrarse en lo que tenía entre manos. O, mejor, dicho, lo que Kisame tenía entre manos, pensó cuando éste empezó a acariciarle los testículos a la vez que seguía con su boca ocupada.

Itachi, con un gran esfuerzo, intentó alejar de su mente todo aquello ajeno a las sensaciones que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Sí. Le gustaba. Estaba excitado. Mucho. Ese alguien que estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas (pensar en la cara de Kisame no era bueno para sus propósitos) lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Sí. Un poco más, y quizás...

Sólo un poco más, se dijo, notando cómo una boca subía y bajaba por su pene rítmicamente. Más...

Estaba cerca...

Casi...

Casi...

Nada...

¿Por qué no lo había logrado ya?

¿Por qué?

- ¿Todavía no? - oyó que le preguntaba Kisame.

- No - dijo Itachi, entre jadeos. A regañadientes, apartó a Kisame, sabiendo por experiencia que si no se calmaba en ese mismo momento, su problema empezaría a resultar doloroso. El otro se relamió los labios distraído, y regresó a su asiento. Tras unos minutos de silencio, sólo interrumpidos por la agitada respiración de Itachi, cada vez más lenta, Kisame cerró el cuaderno que había estado revisando de un golpe, y miró a su compañero.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando mientras lo hacía?

Itachi le hizo un resumen. Kisame se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos y finalmente habló:

- Quiero que vayas a ver a tu hermano.

Itachi lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Para tirármelo?

- No. Creo que estás celoso de él, y eso, de alguna manera retorcida, afecta a tu vida sexual.

Itachi asintió. Eso tenía sentido. No que él estuviera celoso de Sasuke, claro; él era Itachi. La única razón por la que podría estar celoso de Sasuke era por tener al propio Itachi como hermano. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de que su hermano fuera el culpable de su actual problema le resultaba interesante. Además, aunque creyera que el razonamiento de Kisame no era acertado, tampoco perdía nada por probar.

- Celoso - dijo Itachi en voz alta. Sí, podría intentarlo. Kisame había estudiado estos temas durante dos fines de semana _enteros_. Seguro que le podría ayudar un poco.

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué debo hacer? - preguntó. Aunque pareciera absurdo, tendría que probarlo, fuera lo que fuera.

- Si sientes celos es porque ansías algo suyo. Averigua qué es eso que crees que tiene y tú quieres conseguir, y quizás puedas solucionarlo.

Itachi lo miró, no muy convencido, pero después de pensar en ello unos instantes asintió.

Al día siguiente iría a Konoha.

**Continuará**

****

* * *

****

**N/A:** Lo parece, pero NO va a haber itasasu. Ma no me deja. En el próximo fic, quizás...

Reviews??


End file.
